Pokemon Land and Sea
Pokemon Land and Sea are Pokemon "fangame" projects, taking place after the events of Pokemon Sun and Moon. These games include new Pokemon, moves and Mega Evolutions and it's set in the region of Cerso. The Cerso region Cerso is the region where the events of Pokemon Land and Sea take place. It is based on Spain and its capital, Madrid, brought inspiration for Centric City, which is also located at the center of the region, similar to Lumiose City in the Kalos region. The player will have to travel through the region and conquer the 8 Pokemon Gyms in order to get to the Pokemon League and defeat the Champion. However, they'll also have to deal with Team Oblivion, who plan on erasing all positive emotions from the world to create one of hatred and war. Returning features * Double, Rotating and Triple Battles - Returning from Black & White * Player customization - Returning from X & Y and Sun & Moon * DexNav - Returing from Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire * Mega Evolution - Returning from X & Y, as well as new exclusive ones * Z-Moves - Returning from Sun & Moon, including new exclusive ones * Pokemon Refresh - Returning from Sun & Moon * Poke Pelago - Returning from Sun & Moon * Type helper - Returning from Sun & Moon, but this time it's completely optional, so it can be turned off if the player desires to Z-Moves don't take the held item space anymore, which gives the players more freedom to give items to their Pokemon, including Mega Stones. However, a Pokemon cannot Mega Evolve and use a Z-Move at the same time in a battle. Locations * Centric City * Snowpeak Town * Condalia City * Union Palace * Alola Safari * Battle Islands New Pokemon Main article: Pokemon Land and Sea/Pokemon New Mega Evolutions * Mega Zoroark (Zoroarite) * Mega Magmortar (Magmortarite) * Mega Milotic (Milotite) * Mega Hariyama (Hariyamite) New exclusive Z-Moves Similar to other Z-Moves that are exclusive to certain Pokemon, these new ones also require the Pokemon to know a specific move to be learned in order to use the Z-Move. * Omega Water Shuriken - Ash-Greninjium Z - Ash-Greninja (Must know Water Shuriken) * Supersonic Slash - Galladium Z - Gallade (Must know X-Scizzor) * Magic Meteor - Gardevium Z - Gardevoir (Must know Moonblast) * Tropical Barrage - Tsareenium Z - Tsareena (Must know Trop Kick) * Mach-Speed Throw - Machampium Z - Machamp (Must know Submission) * Final Arrow - Teslaurium Z - Teslaur (Must know Lightning Arrow) * Ocean's Rage - Posellium Z - Posella (Must know Love Bubble) * Gigalloon Crush - Beautium Z - Beautygum (Must know Rollout) *Only available during the first months of launch* Characters Playable trainers Just like many other games in the series, the player is able to choose between a male and a female trainer, with a large set of skin tones to choose from, as well as being able to change their clothes. At one point of the story, they will receive the Mega Z-Ring, a combination of the Mega Ring and the Z-Ring that featured in Kalos and Alola respectively. This allows them to use Z-Moves and Mega Evolve their Pokemon. The Trainer of the unchosen gender will be a secondary character that will travel alongside the player. The male trainer is named Theo and the female one is named Sena. Other characters * Professor Walnut - The Pokemon Researcher of the Cerso region. His field of research is the regional variants that some Pokemon have and try to explain the changes * Eol - A mysterious Trainer that begins his journey at the same time as Theo/Sena do. He picks the starter that has type advantage against yours * Flora - A female Trainer that is studying about the legends of Cerso. She has the starter that has has type disadvantage against yours * Oblivion Cult - A group of people determined to create a world of hatred and war * Equallium - The champion of the Cerso region. He will watch over you during the story * Sergio and Marta - Post-game cameo * Wicke - Returning from Pokemon Sun and Moon, comes in representation of the Aether Foundation to create the Alola Safari, where people can learn about this region and see many of the Pokemon that have regional forms there Gym Leaders Fighting the Gym Leaders combines the usual routine from previous games and spiced up with some mechanics from Sun & Moon's Island Challenge. The Gym Leaders will put up a task for the player to accomplish before being able to fight them. They all have a favorite Pokemon of sorts that will always be sent for last in battle and given a boosting aura similar to those of the Totem Pokemon # Diane - Specializes in Fairy-type Pokemon. A young girl that recently took the ownership of the Gym. She's very cheerful and optimistic, even after losing # Mikel and Mikal - Specialize in Fire-type Pokemon. Two brothers that own the Gym together. You will fight one or another depending on your Trainer's gender # Joey - Specializes in Normal-type Pokemon. A famous trainer from the Johto region that recently moved to Cerso # Fluvia - Specializes in Water-type Pokemon. She also has a part-time job as a lifeguard # Seleree - Specializes in Dark-type Pokemon. Commander of the Cerso Defence Forces or CDF, the region's military who are tracking down the Oblivion Cult in hopes of taking down their plans # Frostom - Specializes in Ice-type Pokemon. Priest of the town's cathedral # Gerald - Specializes in Steel-type Pokemon. Owner of the Grey Shippers Co, a company that focuses on delivering packages throughout the Cerso region and even develop most of the items that the Trainers use in their travels # Samuel - Specializes in Electric-type Pokemon. The most important of the Cerso Gym Leaders and the Champion's right hand New moves and abilities Moves * Slip: Ice-type special attack. The user freezes the floor around their opponent, making them slip and get damage. Damage varies depending on the target's weight * Mate Hurl: Fighting-type physical attack. Only works on Double and Triple Battles. The user grabs one of its partners and throws it at the target for a team attack * Reject: Normal-type physical attack. The user heartbreakingly slaps the target. Causes more damage to enamored or opposite gender targets * Rocket Punch: Fighting-type physical attack. Blockiant's signature move. The user fires its fists from the distance, causing physical damage without triggering abilities that require contact to do so * Lightning Arrow: Electric-type special attack. Teslaur's signature move. The user fires an arrow made of electricity that can paralyze * Love Bubble: Water-type special attacks. Posella's signature move. The user fires a huge water balloon at the target that can make them fall in love Abilities * Explosive End: Exclusive ability for the Bangroll-Boomrun-Kasprint line and as a Hidden Ability to the Voltorb-Electrode line. The user will automatically use Self-Destruct when it faints. The ability won't trigger if the Pokemon faints by weather conditions, poison, burns, recoil or Leech Seed damage * Sharpen: Boosts the attack of moves that consist on slashing the target * Apology: Posella's signature ability and Hidden Ability for the Puddlermaid-Rivermaid-Ocermaid line. If the partner Pokemon in a Double or Triple Battle is hit by an attack from the user (With moves such as Surf or Earthquake), the damaged Pokemon will regain half of the HP lost * Great Determination: Teslaur's signature ability. Prevents the Pokemon from flinching * Poison Mist: Increases the power of Normal-type moves by 20%. It then changes those moves to Poison-type. * Permafrost Body: If the Pokemon is hit by a physical attack, the attacker will be frozen solid. * Colorize: Spectroma's signature ability. Changes type depending of the paint bucket the Pokemon is holding Trivia * This project was previously named as Pokemon Electric Blue & Turquoise * Seleree's occupation and appearence seem to be a shout-out to Parasoul from Skullgirls * Gerald's looks were inspired by Gray Mann from Team Fortress 2. In relation to this, Bangroll and its evolutions, Boomrun and Kasprint, were made after the Sentry Buster, an enemy from the Mann VS Machine mode. Category:Projects Category:Fan-based projects